fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Beet J. Stag
Beet Juicy Stag, or simply "J", is the beetle-type BioBuddy partner of Danny Davenport. He can also assume Gear Beast Mode, part of the second set to join the team. He later became part of the core group of the alternate version of the Lab Rats, the Gear Beast Rangers, using the moniker the Silver Stag Ranger. History Beet J. Stag, or "J", is Danny Davenport's personal partner; he, along with Danny, was created by Douglas Davenport when he stole some blueprints from Donald's data files on the Gear Beast Project to make his own Lab Rat & BioBuddy. He first appeared out of nowhere to check on Danny when he made friends with the Lab Rats (a little too well though). The Lab Rats were surprised when Danny told them that J was his BioBuddy, which later confused Donald. After Marcus revealed that Danny & J were both working for him, the two had a questionable conversation over their duty to Marcus & their broken friendship with the Lab Rats. They finally came to an agreement that Marcus isn't their true friend & that the Lab Rats truly are. When they backstabbed Marcus soon after, J revealed that he can upgrade into his silver Gear Beast Mode (though Nick Cheetah comments it isn't so much as upgrading as it is stripping) & coordinates his attacks with Danny. J serves as a marker for Danny's computer avatar; as long as he's operational, J can conjure up the avatar of Danny to operate on Earth. The Lab Rats' next mission saw J teamed up with Bree while Danny, Chase, & Adam were fighting a Viratron Upgrade underground. Personality Beet J. Stag is a living testament to Danny Davenport's belief that quirks make machines more interesting. J's "quirk" is that he likes appearing cool, though he has a habit of always standing in the way of Danny, which greatly annoys his partner. He is also a self-proclaimed egotist, appearing to have no concerns except for his own. However, underneath it all, J holds Danny in high enough regard that, should harm come to him, J would be relentless protecting him. He even once appeared to go 'rogue', when he discovered that a particular 'Card' contained the backup data that could fully restore Danny's lives, protecting the Viratron who carried it, while holding the Lab Rats at bay. He even went as far as threatening to destroy Danny's avatar, for the sake of getting the data, counterintuitive as it may be. Gear Beast Mode/Silver Stag Ranger Also known as the Silver Stag Ranger in the Power Rangers Gear Beasts universe, this is the Gear Beast Mode persona for "J". He achieves this form when he casts off his golden BioBuddy parts, retaining his arm braces & shoulder pads, which become more streamlined & changed to a metallic blue. Once the Gear Beast Mode suit is revealed, his head is revealed as a hollow helmet, which is "sealed" by the visor during the upgrading sequence. Arsenal *'Gear Phone' *'Wheel Blade' *'Transpod' Gear Beast Battle Machines *'Stag Jet' Beet J. Stag Beet J. Stag is a humanoid BioBuddy capable of defense & combat. Underneath his outer BioBuddy shell is the humanoid form of J's silver Gear Beast Mode. His armor becomes the golden Gear Beast Mode suit for Danny, if they upgrade together. If Danny is the only one that is upgrading, J is able to send duplicates of the golden parts to trigger his upgrading sequence. Similarly, if J is the only one upgrading, the excess parts are cast off of his body, & seem to vanish. Arsenal *'Gear Phone' Trivia *He shares the same name as his Go-Busters counterpart; the only difference is that in Go-Busters, the "J." stands for "Jueki" (ジュウエキ), meaning "tree sap". *As a reference to his middle name, J mainly feeds on tree sap. He usually gets into Tasha's homemade maple syrup. *His actor, Johnny Yong Bosch, is best known for playing for playing Power Rangers veteran Adam Park. **He was also known as the voice actors for characters in anime series, like Vash the Stampede from Trigun & Ichigo Kurosaki from Bleach. *In reference to J as the Silver Stag Ranger of the Gear Beast Rangers: **The Silver Stag Ranger shares the motif of the Japanese Stag Beetle with the Navy Thunder Ranger of the two-man Thunder Ranger team in Power Rangers Ninja Storm, just as the Gold Beetle Ranger shares the Crimson Thunder Ranger's Japanese Rhinoceros Beetle motif. ***The Silver Stag Ranger & Gold Beetle Ranger are also a silver & gold duo, similar to the Ranger Operators, Ranger Gold & Ranger Silver, from Power Rangers RPM. **J is the only BioBuddy that can upgrade into Gear Beast Mode. Because of this, he is also the only one who does not become a console for a Gear Beast Battle Machine. ***He is similar to Robo Knight on this fact, who became the first Zord to gain humanoid form to fight alongside the Mega Rangers. Coincidentally, Robo Knight is one of the Silver Stag Ranger's immediate color predecessors. **J is the first, & currently only, Silver Ranger to be a part of a five-man Power Ranger team. **He is the only Power Ranger that needs to take off his armor to become a Power Ranger. **He is the only main-universe character to not have an alternate universe counterpart in Gear Beasts Return: Lab Rats vs. Power Rangers, since'' the alternate J was presumably destroyed. Instead, J is the "Silver Stag Ranger" of the Gear Beast Rangers. As such, his Ranger form as the Silver Stag Ranger is the same as his Gear Beast Mode, rather than having a black visor like the other members of that team. ***This is similar to how Ben Tolbert (Green Hippo Ranger I) of the Gear Beast Rangers doesn't have a main-universe counterpart before passing it down to Leo Dooley, the alternate counterpart of Leo Dooley-Davenport. **He is the second non-humanoid Ranger to be part of the core five team, the first being the SPD A-Squad Blue Ranger from ''Power Rangers SPD. ***The core five Aquitar Rangers & Trip (Time Force Green) weren't human either, but they still had humanoid appearances. External Links *Beet J. Stag - J's Go-Busters counterpart at RangerWiki Gear Beast Rangers Category:Lab Rats: GB Category:Robots Category:Former Villains Category:Heroes Category:Superheroes Category:Protagonists Category:Silver Category:Rangers Category:Power Rangers Category:Males Category:Alternate reality characters Category:Sixth Rangers